Albus the White Knight
Albus the White Knight, was the Chain of Kevin Legnard around fifty years after the Tragedy of Sablier. Albus manipulated Kevin into forming an Illegal Contract with him, telling Kevin that he could help him change the past and save the noble family he failed to protect. However, Albus was only using Kevin for his own needs, being desperate to meet the Intention of the Abyss. In the end however, Albus was murdered by the Intention's hand for speaking out of turn. History Kevin Regnard was a knight close to fifty years after the Tragedy of Sablier, serving under Lord Roman Sinclair and the rest of his family. One day, Kevin took Roman's youngest daughter out to spend the day away from the mansion. However, during Kevin's absence, everyone in the Sinclair mansion was slaughtered by unknown intruders, as part of the power struggle that had been in effect since the institution of the Four Great Dukedoms . In the days that followed, Kevin had the bodies of the Sinclairs tended to, whilst Roman's daughter wept over the loss of her entire family. Roman's daughter noticed that Kevin was leaving the mansion one day, begging Kevin not to leave because she would have nothing without him, but in the end Kevin left anyway. Kevin made his way to the cemetery wher e Roman was buried, crying over his old master's death. It was then that the sky opened up and Albus the White Knight asked Kevin if he wanted to change the past. Kevin agreed and formed an Illegal Contract with Albus, in pursuit of changing the past to prevent Roman and his family's deaths. Each night, Albus and Kevin would go out and hide in the shadows, murdering anyone they could find so that Albus could consume them and generate power. Eventually, Kevin and Albus became the main concern of the Duke of the Barma family at the time, and although Duke Barma pursued Kevin and Albus, it was implied that Albus and Kevin managed to murder Duke Barma in the end. Kevin's incuse eventually made a full rotation, ending with the sacrifices of 116 souls to Albus before he was dragged into the Abyss. Upon entering the Abyss, Kevin and Albus found themselves in the heart of the Abyss at a point in time during the Tragedy of Sablier (as the Abyss is connected to all flows of time). Kevin awoke to find the Chain, Cheshire, kneeling above him, studying him, before fleeing. Surrounding Chains, The Intention of the Abyss' Dolls, began to emerge and voice their joy over the situation, mentioning how Cheshire was jealous of humans in the process. Then the Intention of the Abyss showed herself, calming the Chains, who had frightened Kevin. After the Intention introduced herself, Albus appeared and told the Intention that he had longed to see her. The Intention thanked Albus for bringing Kevin to her, viewing Albus' memories through contact with his sword. The Intention taunted Kevin for not being able to protect Roman. This provoked Kevin into tackling the Intention to the ground and threatening her with his short sword, while Albus and Cheshire cry out with concern. In response, the Intention snickered and asked if that wasn't the reason he'd come to her. The Intention said she was impressed that Kevin didn't lose his sanity after his journey to save Roman and his family, as that was the path that most Illegal Contractors ended up following. But the Intention called him foolish for believing that murdering so many people would save Roman, purposely slicing open her hand on Kevin's short sword and drinking her own blood. Albus suddenly intervenes, throwing Kevin off of the Intention and telling his Contractor that he wou ld never be able to forgive anyone who dared to hurt the Intention of the Abyss. Albus' attention was then drawn toward the Intention as she stood, questioning why Albus interrupted her conversation with Kevin, using the power of the Abyss to cause Albus' body to explode, killing Albus. The Intention calmed down as she watched Albus' blood rain down from above, calling it a lovely sight. In response, the Intention grabbed Cheshire and pulled him into the center of the room, the two dancing merrily whilst the last of Albus' being rained down on them. Description Appearence Albus the White Knight appeared as a large suit of armor from the torso, up. Albus' lower body consisted of a large cape, and beneath it was shrouded in shadows. Albus often had twin swords, with blades that were larger than an average person. When Albus was drifting through the shadows at night, a pair of circular, glowing red eyes were all that could be seen of him. They were located underneath Albus where his legs would have been, though strangely enough they didn't appear to be there when Albus stepped into the light. Personality Albus manipulated Kevin into believing that forming an Illegal Contract with him would bring back his beloved Lord Roman Sinclair and his family, though in reality, Albus was only using Kevin to reach his own personalized goal of meeting the Intention of the Abyss, making Albus rather selfish. Though Albus' reaction to Kevin's threat towards the Intention suggests that Albus may have formed a liking for Kevin, as Albus acted hurt because of how much he cared about the Intention, saying that he'd never be able to forgive Kevin for hurting the Intention. Relationships Kevin Legnard Albus' main intent was to manipulate Kevin into doing his bidding so that Albus himself could meet the Intention of the Abyss. Although Albus succeeded in fooling Kevin and using him for another purpose, when Albus and Kevin finally meet the Intention, and Kevin attacks her, Albus defended her. Albus stumbled over his words as he told Kevin that he could never forgive anyone who hurt the Intention, possibly suggesting that Albus was hurt by Kevin's actions and that over time, the bond between Contractor and Chain had strengthened and Albus began to care for Kevin. Intention of the Abyss Albus idolized the Intention of the Abyss, doing whatever it took to meet her. Albus fooled a human into slaughtering 116 souls before he and this human were dragged into the Abyss, all in the intent of meeting the Intention. Albus greeted the Intention politely, and allowed her to see his memories of Kevin and the Sinclair family. However, when Albus tried to protect the Intention after believing Kevin intended to do her harm, Albus met his end, as he had misread the situation and angered the Intention of the Abyss. Powers and Abilities *Levitation - Albus was forced to levitate because of his lack of legs. *Supernatural strength Albus may have had other abilities, but his past was not looked into enough to verify whether or not this is true. Quotes ;To Kevin Legnard *''"I shall not forgive anyone... wh...who seeks to harm the Intention of the Abyss! The Intention of the Abyss... A-Alice!"'' *''"Would you like to rewrite what came before?"'' Gallery Albus confronts Kevin.jpg|Albus approaches Kevin at Roman Sinclair's grave Albus massacre.jpg|Albus' massacre Albus attacks Kevin.jpg|Albus defends the Intention by attacking Kevin Albus' Death.jpg|Albus' death Appearances Trivia *Albus is an obvious reference to the character of the White Knight from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. *Albus' name is the Latin word for white. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Abyss